All We Are: Harry Potter Song Fics
by karabell-karaboo723
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter song fics. All canon. T to be safe. Now multiple chapters. Make a request if you wish.
1. Bad Romance

**So, I have some free time, and instead of starting Revenge of the Mary- Sues early, I opted for this.**

Here are the rules:

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put __iTunes__ or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do fifteen of these, then post._

**So, here is my attempt at a Harry Potter one.**

**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

"Hey, Sirius."

Yeah, Marlene?" He asked the blonde

"How have things been going with your new girlfriend?" she asked.

"Pretty good." He replied, not wanting to get into all that many details of his latest sexual escapades with his ex girlfriend.

"Hmm. That's nice." Replied Marlene, a look of slight triumph on her face

"Hey, if things don't really work out with Madeline, how about I take you out afterwards?" suggested Sirius nervously

"Let's face it, Sirius, we have what one would call a 'bad romance'. We're incompatible"

**I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood**

Lately, life had just been going from bad to worse for Lily Evans.

She and Snape had been fighting even more often. He was always talking about how terrible the amount of muggle borns in Hogwarts was, and how Voldemort was certainly going in the right direction when it came to that problem. She couldn't stand it. And when he finally slipped up, she knew that it had to end. No matter how much it hurt her, it just had to end. They were too different.

"I'll stop acting like this, Lily!" said Snape

"Don't worry; I know you won't, Severus."

Let's face it, she was a muggle born and he was death eater in training.

**Twisted- Carrie Underwood**

She had no idea why she was with him. He could destroy her, and yet put her all back together at the same time. It was complete madness, but she had to love him. No matter how stupid and wrong it seemed.

Everyone tended to tell her that she had chosen the worst of the two boys in her life. Sometimes, life with him was hard, but she he was her everything. It was utter madness, and she would probably never understand it, but so what? She would love him even if it was wrong.

"Hermione? I'm sorry." Came his voice from the door way of their flat

"It's okay, Ron. I still love you."

"Me too."

**Hey There Delilah- Plain White Tees**

Percy thought about that girl. That strange muggle girl and all of her wacky gadgets that he found so very interesting. Right now, she was gone. She was going on a trip to some city in America. It was called New York, and apparently it was huge.

Percy's new phone rang. After meeting Aubrey, he had gotten one so that she could contact him, His dad had attempted to dismantle it, but he had stopped him.

"Hello?" asked Percy

"Oh, Percy, New York is amazing! Oh, some day we ought to go here together! Wouldn't that be fun?" gushed Aubrey

"Yeah, it would."

**How to Save a Life- The Fray**

Angelina found George on the roof. She called to him, but he didn't respond. She sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"George, please stop this. I know you miss him. We all do. But really, don't do this. You have to keep going. He would have wanted you to." Said Angelina

"No, you don't know if he would have wanted me to." Replied George

"Well, would you have wanted him to go on?" asked Angelina

"What's that got to do with anything? Losing him killed me. But would it have killed him? Would he have felt dead inside? Like nothing is worth fighting for?" questioned George

"I think Fred would have been mad. He wouldn't have stopped fighting."

"I know. That's why I'm scared. We weren't that alike."

**Our Town- James Taylor**

The burrow was their little place. It always had been Ever since Arthur had bought it for cheap while she was expecting Bill. They had raised their many children there. They had lived there, loved there, and lost there. And now…

Well, now it was empty. An empty nest.

The days always seemed to start the same. They would get up, get ready, but when they went to prepare breakfast, frying only four pieces of bacon and three eggs, as opposed to the twenty pieces and ten eggs, killed Molly.

But, she reminded her self, there were still grand children to come.

**Should Have Said No- Taylor Swift**

"It is over! For the love of Merlin, it is over!" she shouted

"Well, why the hell is it just over? What happened? We were happy?" he yelled back

"You know what you did! You should have just said NO!" she screamed, tears beginning to fall

"She was all over me! Besides, we can fix this! The past is the past! Just give me one chance, please." He begged

"I can't! I'll never be able to trust you. If you had just should have said no, then you'd still have me."

He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked, hope in his eyes?

"Was she worth it?"

"Good bye."

The story of Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black was over.

**Viva La Vida- Coldplay**

Voldemort used to rule the world. He struck thousands full of terror.

Now, however, he was less than a ghost. He was barely alive. He had to rely on that idiot, Quirrell, for everything in his life. Just wait, he thought, just wait until you get the stone. Then, you will be free and powerful. And, the Potter boy will be dead.

But that plan failed. And, the diary also failed.

But, he did manage to gain a loyal servant, Wormtail. He was also an idiot.

But this plan, this one would work. He was sure. It just had to.

**Under Pressure- Queen and David Bowie**

Pressure. Pressure. PRESSURE! So much PRESSURE!

Draco knew he had to succeed. If he didn't, then the results would be terrifying. What would happen to him? He could (and probably would) be killed if he did not succeed in his task. No excuses would help his cause. Nothing could help.

What could he do?

He needed help!

The only person who could possibly help him, though, was one of his sworn enemies.

There was no way he would ask Granger to help him with exams.

**Kangaroo Cry- Blue October**

Here it was. The final day before he would have to go.

He hated leaving for training, but now he was actually leaving to go and fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He knew that it would be hard, but Lily going to have a baby, for the sake of Merlin's great wand hand! Why did he have to go?

Once he got back, though, things were going to be different. He was never ever going to let his precious family go ever again.

"James, I'll miss you." Whispered Lily

"I'll miss you too. So much." Said James

He kissed her on the cheek, and as he set off down the garden path, he waved good bye. She had the saddest look he had ever seen. Except for his own, maybe.

Get off of my Back- Bryan Adams

Well, if they wanted to try and break her, then let them try. She couldn't blab, anyways.

They did everything. The cruciatus curse, included.

They did that one so many times, but she would not let them win.

"Well, Miss Alice Longbottom, do you know where the Dark Lord is?" said that cruel, high voice

"No."

**Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts**

The last few months had felt like mere seconds. Life was moving along. And too fast for his liking

Life was a- oh, what was that word again?

He had never paid any attention in muggle studies.

Ernie MacMillan continued to wrack his brains for that word, but things had been so crazy lately that he had forgotten. In less than one month, Voldemort had fallen and he and Susan Bones had been married. Susan would know, he realized.

"Suse? What's that word for that thing muggles drive fast on?" he called

"A highway, dear."

**Here I am (End Title)- Bryan Adams**

Luna never wished for anything other than her life to be this great.

She was happy. She was always happy. When people teased her, she really didn't hear. She didn't even have to pretend that she didn't care, because she just didn't. When she got friends, that was amazing. She was happier with them, but wouldn't mind all that much if they left her. Sure, she would be a bit sad, but it wouldn't be the end of the world.

She was happy with who she was.

Sometimes, you just had to face the world and say "Here I am."

So, she did.

**Wagon Wheel- Old crow Medicine Show**

At the anniversary, tears are shed over what could have been

Hermione cries for little Colin Creevey. He could have been so much.

George, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia cry for Fred and for George.

The Weasleys also cry for Fred and his brother, but also for Tonks, Lupin and the son that they never knew.

Bill cries because Fleur has broken his hand.

Fleur cries because she has a daughter and because she missed it.

Oliver didn't cry until he saw Harry. He asked what had even happened to the Firebolt. When he discovered that it was smashed and broken, he began to sob like a baby. Thankfully for his manliness, everyone else was crying too, so only Harry and Katie knew the truth.

**All We Are- Matt Nathanson**

Life had been good to them.

To all of them.

Not that they could change it if it had been terrible to them. You couldn't erase the past, no matter how much you wanted to.

They each won some. They each lost some.

Although, Oliver would always brag that Harry had only lost once. But, there were dementors, so that doesn't really count.

Harry would blush and usually try to leave, where as Katie would shake her haed and tell her husband to stop being an idiot.

**One Hundred Years- Five For Fighting**

Arthur and Molly lived to see their great grandchildren. The names of those children, however, were selected horribly. Albus Severus? Really? What were they thinking?

Ron and Hermione lived to give Rose away at her wedding. To a Malfoy. When Ron and Hermione are in a car accident the next weekend, Draco is first to get there. He promises Ron that he will take good care of his daughter.

Draco and Ron never really learned to deal with each other. Same with Hermione and Astoria, though it was much less obvious. But when Hermione and Ron suddenly died, they both cried longer than even Rose and Harry did.

Oliver and Katie got hitched and had four kids. Unlike Harry and Ginny, their names were a bit more creative.

So much could change in just one hundred years.

**The End.**

**Should I continue? I think not.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Wheel Of the World

**I just have extra time before finals, so this will now be a multi chapter fic. Yay.**

Here are the rules:

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put __iTunes__ or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do fifteen of these, then post._

**Gimmie a Man After Midnight- Mama Mia**

It always went the exact same way. Home between ten thirty and eleven, an hour or two of fooling around, and by midnight… Gone.

All Lavender wanted was one of them, just one of them, to stay. That was probably why she had always liked Ron so much. She was pretty sure that he wasn't the type to just use than lose. Except, he happened to be the type that loved some one else.

She looked over next to her. She had gotten pretty trashed at that party last night.

He looked a bit familiar.

"Hey, Lav." Said a familiar Scottish man

**Juliet**

In his head, he was like Romeo, and his fair, sweet Lily was like Juliet.

Their families simply would not allow them to be together. That was why she continued to reject him. So that she wouldn't be disowned. Whenever she called him immature or a jerk, she was just pretending. She didn't really mean it.

It was times like these that Sirius though that James might actually be a girl.

Lupin, on the other hand, though he was crazy.

**There's a place for us- Carrie Underwood**

There was a place for them. Some where out there.

They were misfits. Both of them.

But mostly him.

There had to be somewhere out there that they would no longer be the misfits and out casts of society.

They could be so much more if they could just be accepted for who they were.

A place for their son.

"Don't worry, Tonks, there's a place for us out there." Whispered Remus Lupin

**Temporary Home- Carrie Underwood**

Contrary to popular belief, dying wasn't scary. It wasn't happy either, though. It was just… dying.

For Arthur Weasley, dying was nothing special. He didn't die a hero, like all the Potters ended up doing.

He didn't die a villain, like You Know Who did.

He just sort of… Well, died.

He got to see his grand children's weddings, for the most part.

He met two of his great grand children.

Molly had already gone. He wasn't leaving her all alone either.

His children were flown and grown.

But, he was glad to have died when he did. Two weeks later, Ron and Hermione were killed. He'd already had to bury one son He didn't want to have to bury another.

**Peaceful Easy Feeling- the Eagles**

Ron gazed over at Hermione. His beautiful wife.

Hermione looked back at him and laughed.

They really didn't have to say anything much. They both knew what the other was thinking about. They were married. Finally, they were married.

They had gone for a small church wedding. It was easiest, seeing as Molly couldn't go crazy over the location and such. And, it made Hermione's parents happy.

They only invited family, certain members of the D.A. and the Order.

They went small and simple, where as Harry and Ginny had gone all out.

And, they were happy.

**Home Sweet Home- Carrie Underwood**

It was nice to be home after all the crap they had been through this past year.

Hermione was glad to have sheets and pillows and heating and real walls, not just a flimsy tent caravan around her.

Ron was glad to have his favorite diet, three giant meals a day. All with extra fat.

Draco was glad that no Death Eaters were in his house. It was truly un nerving to have to keep an eye out for homicidal house guests.

Harry was happy to have a home.

Luna was always happy, but being home was still nice.

**I Want It That Way- The Back Street Boys**

The muggle music of today. It was astonishingly cheesy. It might have been even worse than when Hermione was a child and that American girl, Cyndi Lauper, and U2 were all the rage. Even before she was a witch, this music seemed ridiculous.

But "The Back Street Boys"? Really?

What was this world coming to?

Although, it was kind of a catchy tune.

**You and I- Anarbor**

With out Fred, George really was only half there.

With out Parvati, Padma was only half there.

But, even once the other was gone, they learned to be whole again.

It was hard, for sure, but they couldn't just be half living. That wouldn't be fair.

No, they would go on.

**I'll Make A Man Out Of You- Mulan**

This was not going to be easy.

They were all out of shape and a bit easy going after last year's ease.

They really needed to be men now.

This was no time for mice.

"Well, let's go back to the basics, for now." Decided Neville

"But You Know Who is out there. Actually, he's pretty much here, Neville. We have to toughen up now!" said Hannah Abbot

"Yes, but we have to start slow. No rushing in blindly." Explained Neville

"So, what first?"

**I Hope You Dance- Lee Ann Womack**

Harry, you had better do something great.

Don't you dare just sit it out, not after what I have done for you.

I would say that I brought you into this world, and I can take you out too, but I'm already gone. I died for you, Harry. So don't you even think about not doing anything great with this life I gave you. You had better not just sit out.

You had better not give up.

You had better stay strong.

You had better love, live, and laugh.

I hope you dance, Harry. I hope you get up and dance.

Your father also wants you to.

**Here You Come Again- Dolly Parton**

Here you are again.

Was she not pretty enough?

Or did she just want more than one night?

You keep telling me that's not the reason. That it's because she's not me. But you still leave.

And then you're back.

And I'm falling again.

All you really have to do is smile at me.

And then I melt.

You're back. And you're smiling. And here I go.

**The House That Built Me- Miranda Lambert**

Funerals were the worst. But their dad's. That one seemed to trump them all.

He had wanted to be buried at the Burrow.

They intended to do so.

The actual funeral wasn't all that bad. It was the location.

After the war, their parents had moved up to London to help out George, and had never gone back.

Seeing their children's expressions when they saw where their parents had been raised was shocking.

Their kids had never known that they had been poorer than dirt.

It was almost embarrassing in some ways, but nice to be back home too.

**Just Dance- Lady Gaga**

They Yule Ball was a bit crazy, to say the least.

It would have almost made a muggle American High school proud.

For their tastes, there wasn't enough of an after party.

But, some of those Bulgarians sure knew how to party like there was no tomorrow.

People came with purses, keys, jewelry, and more. Most left with maybe the same necklace they came with.

Believe it or not, wizards knew how to have fun too.

**U.G.L.Y. - Daphne and Celeste**

Some people were just plain old ugly.

That was what Eloise Midgen was, ugly.

Her face was covered in acne and her hair was worse than Hermione's. It really was.

Even her mother probably thought that she was ugly.

Plus, worst of all, her nose was off center.

Ron just could not go to the Yule Ball with a girl whose nose was not centered.

**Wheel of the World- Carrie Underwood**

Death came in an instant. They had never seen it coming or even felt its blow.

They had never mourned their own death.

They didn't know where it was taking them, but they weren't going to be left behind.

Not in a million years.

The battle was long and hard, and no one even got out alive.

They always died.

Ron and Hermione- car crash

Luna- Dragon Pox

Rolf, Arthur, Astoria, and Molly- Old age

Harry and Ginny- No one was quite sure, but it was heroic

George-explosion

Fleur, Bill and Charlie- House fire

But it was worth it.

**I got a lot of weird songs on that one.**

**Review, please.**


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Hey, thought I'd add another chapter to this story since it's been sitting lonely for a while now.**

**Warning- These were written after a long, cold day at work. Who knows what my mind has come up with?**

Here are the rules:

_1. __Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put __iTunes__ or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do fifteen of these, then post._

**

* * *

**

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

**Angels Among us- Alabama**

Dumbledore. He had certainly not been perfect. Not at all.

Mad Eye Moody. He hadn't been perfect either. Just one look at his face could tell you that.

Remus and Tonks had never been perfect.

They were all human, but Harry saw them as something more.

They were all truly angels.

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

Things had never been easy for Ron and Hermione.

Whenever he wanted her, she was with someone else.

When she wanted him, he was mad at her for being with someone else.

They could have had years, but they never really saw the chances they'd had to pick up the pieces of the other. Harry had gotten stuck with that job.

But, now that Ron thought about it, he was glad they'd mess up so many times. He knew they could fix just about anything now.

And, Hermione agreed with him.

Neither of them would mind spending everyday picking up the pieces or finding a way to work things out.

Hermione's dad wouldn't have to worry. She would most certainly be loved.

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**

Luna was strong. She was so strong, that it scared some people away.

It was really quite terrifying that someone could take so much abuse from her peers and still be so happy, care free, and strong. It was a true miracle that she never cracked or shattered like most people would expect.

They had all ignored the fact that she was constantly bullied around the school. She ignored it too.

Luna was strong; she was so strong she had shut it all out. But, her shield was selective. Her friends were inside of it. Her father was inside of it. Her life was inside of it.

**Baby One More Time- Britney Spears**

As the music rang through the house of Bill Weasley, he sincerely regretted his decision to let his daughter purchase a muggle radio.

It wasn't his fault that the music was so catchy, either.

_I must confess_

_That my loneliness is killing me now_

_Give me a sign _

_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!_

He really couldn't resist dancing a bit. It was so catchy!

Why did Fleur have such impeccable timing?

**Love Don't Live Here- Lady Antebellum**

You know what, George Weasley didn't care anymore.

He didn't give a damn about Alicia Spinet anymore. She could walk right on in, and he wouldn't bat an eye at her.

He just didn't care anymore.

That love didn't live here anymore, and Alicia would just have to figure that out the hard way.

"George, don't you remember? All of those times…"

"That you would yell at me and walk out? Oh, yes, I do."

**Hot and Cold- Katy Perry**

They were hot and cold.

They should have been one hundred percent incompatible.

They really should have.

No one knew how or why it had worked out so well for them.

Their relationship was just so explosive.

It was unpredictable.

It was always a challenge.

They were too different to work.

But, Ron and Hermione just seemed to balance each other out.

**So Small- Carrie Underwood**

Draco had nothing left after the second Wizarding war.

His family was probably going to Azkaban, they had no money left, their power was gone, and, worst of all, people now looked at him with pity.

He did want pity, he wanted hate, fear, disgust… Anything but pity!

"Draco, I know it's been hard, but please just eat something." Whispered the girl beside him.

He looked at Astoria. Maybe he did have something left after all.

**He Went to Paris- Jimmy Buffett**

He'd had a huge list of questions that he wanted answered.

That was why he'd gone off into the world to travel. Although, now that he thought about it, he hadn't gotten much farther than Paris.

That's where Percy had met Audrey.

He'd wandered into a café there, and she had been his waitress.

Originally from England, she was quite the head turner in this little district of Paris.

All of the questioned he'd had suddenly seemed stupid and unimportant.

Audrey was his whole world now.

**Home is Where the Heart is- Lady Antebellum**

Ginny had wanted adventure.

Percy had wanted power.

Fred and George had wanted riches and Laughs.

Bill had wanted beauty.

Charlie wanted simply to get away.

No one was quite sure what Ron had wanted, but it was probably fame.

It was.

They'd all left. But it was never quite home.

Home is where the heart is.

Molly and Arthur would always have a little bit of their hearts.

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects**

As far as secrets go, Oliver's wasn't all that bad.

It could be a whole lot worse.

He could have a couple of love children, for all Katie knew.

But this? Really?

This was just absurd!

Who would buy this? Especially if they were male?

"Twilight? Really, Oliver? I do believe you've out done yourself this time." muttered Katie

**Garden Party- Rick Nelson**

The time that the old Gryffindor team had tried to get together was just plain old awkward.

Alicia and George were still not on the best of terms.

Angelina and Alicia were also not on the best of terms.

Ginny and Alicia were not on the best of terms, either, for that matter.

Katie and Oliver were being way too "Lovey Dovey" for anyone there.

Then, there was the question of whether to invite Ron.

He had been a team member too, but it had been to late after Oliver had left.

But, Ginny was going. That wasn't fair at all.

They didn't know what to do about his situation, until Oliver had insisted.

So, Ron had come.

At first, they thought his presence was what made it so awkward.

Then they thought it was the conflict with Alicia.

Then, blame shifted to Ginny.

Then, it went to Oliver and Katie's constant PDA.

Then, it hit them.

Fred wasn't there.

**I Told You So- Carrie Underwood**

If I called you and told you and said how much I loved you, what would you do?

If I asked to come back, would you let me?

What would you do if said you were all I ever wanted?

What would you do if I got down on my knees and begged you to take me back?

What if I got down on my knees and said I was yours forever?

What would you do then?

Would you maybe, possibly, perhaps, take me back?

Or would you laugh at me and say that you'd found someone new.

Someone who didn't run off.

Someone who loved you.

Because now you have Angelina.

It looks like we're just a memory, George.

**1985- Bowling for Soup**

Molly had never had it all.

But, she was perfectly content with that.

Ginny had never had it all either.

She'd grown up in hand me downs, she'd shared a bathroom, but she didn't have it all that bad.

Until she found out she was pregnant.

Harry, being the noble man he was, had proposed immediately.

Unfortunately, that wasn't part of her plan.

She didn't want to be a house wife.

It was selfish, certainly.

Was it ungrateful? It certainly was.

**Everything I'm not- The Veronicas**

Don't change, he'd told her.

You're perfect just the way you are, he would whisper.

But, Oliver was so far away. How did she know that he wouldn't meet someone while he was off traveling the world?

Maybe she should change.

It would only be a little bit. She wouldn't be completely different.

Only a little different.

Besides, it's not like he would notice.

But, Oliver did notice.

"What happened to my girl? There's no way you're Katie Bell!" were his sarcastic words of welcome

"You noticed!" gasped Katie

**Pray For You- Jaron and the Long Road to Love**

"George, you cant hate Alicia forever, you know."

"FINE!" yelled George, "Alicia, I love oyu now! I love you so much! I hope that you have a long life… Filled with cats!

"I hope that the breaks on your broom stop working in mid flight.

"I hope no one sends you a card for your birthday!"

"I hope a flower pot hits you in the head, just like I'd like to!" added Angelina

"Good one!" complimented George

* * *

**Well, please review.**

**Maybe I'll take a few requests next time.**


End file.
